Master And Servant Sasodei
by Bloodstainedhowl
Summary: Deidara is a war trophy for the Natura nation. Sasori is a highly respected knight for the ruler of this nation. What happens when Deidara is bought by Sasori? Will love ensue or will Sasori work Deidara to death? Is better then sounds. Sasodei M for latr


Hey guys! Bloodstainedhowl here! This fanfiction has many inspirations, such as movies I've watched, other fanfics, stories, and some things of the past~ Like history. It's based in kind of medieval times, but I'm going to use it as my own style~ and views of the time. Some characters may be OOC but that's because I'm writing it and I'm not the original author! I really hope you enjoy this!

Warning: This is sasodei! Yeah that's right! Yaoi! Also a bit of pedophilia considering Sasori is about 5 years older. Not too bad, but bad enough to a lot of people. Will have M rated stuff (18+ sexual themes) but like 10 or so chapters away. 'CAUSE MY STORY SHALL HAVE PLOT, NOT JUST ENDLESS SMUT XDXD will also have gore, and bad language.

Deidara: And she blabbers on and on and on.. So annoying.

Sasori: Deidara, shut it up before we both regret it. You know she has her ways of getting payback.

Deidara: *shivers* Yeah, you're right. Now let's do this disclaimer.

Sasori: Yes, let's. Bloodstainedhowl does not own me or Deidara in anyway, or any other Akatsuki/Naruto/other anime character's she decides to throw into this thing, and they belong to their respected owners. But she will throw in her original characters in, and she does own them.

Me: Now, let's get this show on the road~ Please enjoy! This is the prologue, why it is so informative! Haha.

~~~~~~~~~~~Master and Servant Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a dark room, light shone in through a crack right into the eyes of a sleeping redhead. He groaned and sat up, knowing that once he became even just a little awake he'd not be able to go back to sleep. Said redhead's name was Akasuna no Sasori. He was a highly respected and feared man in this nation, and frankly he hated it.

Scowling at the brick wall in front of him, he started to think about everything going on. He liked being feared, and respected, and how they cowered and bowed at his feet at the same time. But he despised the reason why. He'd be perfectly fine with it, if it were for a good reason. Like the fact that he had destroyed an entire nation by himself with his puppets. But this entire nation didn't seem to care for that, maybe even didn't know of it.

The reason for their respect was he was the personal knight of the ruler of this nation, somewhat of a king, Froste. He had saved Sasori's life when he was about 12, and was attacked by a large band of bandits unexpectedly. He had only about 10 puppets with him at the time. This being the only reason he became Froste's knight; to repay his debt.

Froste raised him in his fortress. Treating Sasori as a kind of son, but never adopting him. Sasori soon found out why, when Froste had told Sasori that he wanted him to wed with one of his daughters. Either Misk or Flara. Sasori frankly didn't mind living with the Natura family till this problem came up.

He could say he liked Misk, but not as anything more than a friend. She was calm, and passive at times. A trait Sasori liked in anyone. She also seemed to not give a damn about the marrying Sasori thing her father had suggested. But had said herself to Sasori, she was against it. Now Flara, he kind of despised that girl. But the girl had always been clingy to Sasori, which made him dislike her more. The only reason he put up with Flara was because he didn't want to get on the bad side of her father, and Misk was able to keep her under control most of the time. Flara did want to marry Sasori, making Sasori's troubles harder. (Pretty much he doesn't like the respect because it's only because he's the husband to be to the 'king's' daughters, and frankly he doesn't really like Froste.)

Sasori also had a problem sexually with this. He preferred men; he thought they were more attractive. He felt, more drawn to men then to women. This was a sin in this nation, so Sasori had never told anyone this. He may have not found the right guy for himself yet, but he could not see himself being with Misk or Flara without regretting it. Sure, being king would be fun, but being married to Misk would be awkward, especially if her family expected them to have children. Which they indefinitely will. And being with Flara.. He felt like he could vomit at the thought.

Sasori understood why Froste would want him to be the husband of his daughters. He wanted a strong, brave, wise leader to rule his nation. And since he had no sons, Sasori was the next best thing. But the only way to do so would be to marry him to one of his daughters. Step sons or daughters were not allowed to rule a throne, a rule made hundreds of years ago when all the nations were first created.

It'd been a few years since Froste first suggested this, and Sasori had yet to disagree or agree, to the choice. The constant pestering were getting to his nerves, and Froste seemed he would not give up till either Sasori died or ran away.

The only reason Sasori decided not to kill himself is that he believed in eternal art, and that himself should last the sands of time for as long as he was able. (this is before he turns himself into a puppet. He's like, 16 or so in the current time of the fanfiction.) He had also tried to escape once, but nearly got killed in a neighboring nation's land. The land had been at war with Natura at the time, so the borders had been heavily guarded. Froste's men had saved him, and he was brought back to the fortress that Sasori saw as a prison now. He had been whipped as punishment for trying to escaped, not too hard though for Froste did not want to scar him. (He still got scars though because the guards hit a little too hard a few times. Stupid guards D).

Sasori sighed, what did the past and over thinking the present serve him? It was all there, and it was already made. There was no way to change all of this, and it didn't help him make a choice. Seemed to him now that the only choice he had was to either marry Misk or Flara.

There was a knock to his door, and the sound of a soldiers voice. "Sir Akasuna, King Froste want's you to come to the arena. He's calling the entire City to the execution and auction of the war trophies taken in the recent battles. The ones that don't get auctioned off as slaves are going to be killed." The soldier said.

Sasori stood up, and opened the door. He glared at the foot soldier. He despise these things, the brutality of this nation was ridiculous. "Alright. Tell the king I will be out there in a few minutes." He replied with a annoyed voice.

The foot soldier gulped, and then nodded and scurried away in the direction of the arena. Sasori turned around, and changed into high quality clothes, that were black and turquoise color. (The Natura nation's colors). Once out the door, he headed to the corridor leading to the arena.

The sunlight was so intense he couldn't see out the doorway. Sasori covered his eyes slightly with his hands till his eyes adjusted to the light. The arena was packed, but the prisoners were not in the arena area yet. Sasori looked at the people in the stands, a lot of them had weapons, ready to throw in there hands. He rolled his eyes and started heading up to a viewing box to take his usual seat near the king and his daughters.

Sasori bowed in respect, and sat down, a bored expression splattered on his face.

~~~~~~~~~The Day Before~~~~~~~~~~

In a dark prison cell, many prisoners groaned in pain. Some wailed for being put in this place and taken from their homes. They were all scared for what was going to happen to them, and none of them knew. There were people from all the nations, even a few with the white hair and blue eyes of the snow nation.

But it didn't matter here. They were all just prisoners now, all war trophies of the Natura nation. They could not even call themselves citizens of the Natura nation, for they were just prisoners. They were like livestock now; only difference was that they were not to be eaten.(Such a morbid thought, could you imagine them being cannibals? Oh jashin eewww). Only put to work or killed.

When they died they also would not be buried, just thrown onto a pile of other bodies of other slaves. Along with the bodies were those left on their borders during battles.

A blonde boy sat shivering in a corner. He was deathly scared, he didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be a slave, or get killed, or whatever the people here could do to him. The blonde also didn't want to be alone like this. There were many people around him, but none of them paid mind to him. He was utterly alone.. A scared sob escaped his throat.

What if they killed him? He felt tears run down his face. No! He didn't want to die, he didn't deserve this. He hadn't done anything wrong in his life, nothing to deserve this. He was only just turning 10, in fact. Yesterday, the day his village was attacked, was also his birthday.

Another sob escaped his throat as he remembered the previous day. His parents and older sister had tried to protect him, and had been killed. The blonde was too scared to run, or fight back, and was taken away as a prisoner for the Natura nation. (If he ran, or fought back he would have been killed, so smart move Blondie. Lol you probably know who this is already but still.)

The blonde then felt a arm wrap around him, and a rub to his back. He tensed at this, but his sobs continued. "Shh. Shh. It's alright." A soothing voice said. He relaxed slightly at the relaxing voice. He clinged to the person's shirt and looked up at the person tears still going down his face.

It was a girl, she had hair covering the right side of her face. It reminded Deidara of his mother, and himself, who wore there blonde hair that way. The girl had brown hair, tinted red at the ends. Really odd. (If you're wondering, she dyed her hair with berries.) "W-who are you?" The blonde managed to choke the words out, with difficulty. His breathing hadn't returned to normal from his sobbing.

The girl smiled down at him. "Name's Kurotsuki." She said cheerfully, odd for a prisoner of war. "What's your name, then?" She asked.

"Deidara." He replied, his sobs had died down and his breathing had returned to normal now. Kurotsuki smile grew, and she wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"Aw, isn't that such a sweet little name? Quite perfect for such a cutie like you. So how old are you Deidara?" Kurotsuki said, bright smile on her face and a sparkle of friendliness in her eyes.

"10.." Deidara said, then he started to sob at the memory of how yesterday was his birthday. And also the worst day of his life yet. Tears went down his face as he sobbed again, seeing his dead family again as if it just happened.

Kurotsuki blinked in confusion while Deidara sobbed, and pulled him closer, rubbing his back and head to comfort him. "Shhh, why are you crying?" She said, in her soothing voice again.

"I-I miss my family.. They were k-killed yesterday." Another sob. "Yesterday was my b-birthday.. I told them it was o-ok that I didn't get a p-present because I know our family was poor.." A niffle and another sob retched his body. "A-a-as long.. A-as w-we.. Could be… be…" Another sob. "T-together!.. B-but now.. They're gone.. All gone." He buried his face into Kurotsuki's shoulder, sobbing violently. He had already soaked through Kurotsuki's shirt, not as if she cared. She just wanted to comfort the blonde.

Her heart felt constricted. The poor boy, and he is so young. She felt a tear fall from her eyes, and blinked in surprise. She hurriedly wiped it from her eye and smiled. She continued to rub and pat his back, while rubbing his head. "I'm sorry something so horrible happened to you and your family. But you're still alive, and I bet they're all very happy you are. Even if you're in such a bad place. And I'm sure they will watch over! Because they'll still be with you, even in death. There spirits will follow you, and watch over you." Kurotsuki spoke with passion. Then she pulled Deidara away from her shoulder, and made him look her in the eyes. "And besides, I'm here too now. I'll help protect you as well." She spoke really fast, desperate to stop Deidara's sobs and tears that tore at her heart.

Deidara's sobs stopped about a minute after Kurotsuki said this. Only one thing ran through his mind, disbelief. Why did this stranger he just met today care? "R-really?" He asked, tears had stopped coming from his eyes.

Kurotsuki's smile grew. His tears had stopped. "Yes. Promise, cross my heart and hope to die." Deidara winced slightly when she said the last part. "Ah! Not as if I'm going to die or anything!" She said hurriedly, and she awkwardly smiled and scratched her head.

Deidara laughed at Kurotsuki. She was funny, and nice. Then he frowned at a thought that crossed his mind. "But. We don't know what they'll do to us. What if they separate us? O-or k-kill you? Or me? Or both of us?" He said worriedly.

Kurotsuki's smile softened. "Deidara you got your parents watching over you, and I got my Jashin-sama!" She pulled out a necklace from under her scarf. "I know for a fact, neither of us will die." She said, complete confidence in her voice, cheering up Deidara's spirits. Then her expression and smile turned sad, and she looked to the ground. "But, if something bad happens and I am taken away from you.." She started to take her necklace off and put it around Deidara's neck. "Then, I'll give you my rosary so Jashin-sama can watch over you as well! And this way, you can remember me, and that I'll rescue you from the place no matter what! When you feel down, just look at the necklace and think of me. And have hope to live as hard as you can! Knowing I will save you! Mmk?" She said with a deep passion. Deidara felt tears of joy run down his face, and he nodded.

"Now Deidara, I want you to say it. You got to promise me." Kurotsuki said, a serious look on her face, throwing her fists in the air. "And put some passion into it!" She said, then patted him on the back.

With a nod, Deidara spoke up. "I will always remember you'll save me, whenever I look or feel the necklace you gave me. And I will live my hardest with hope that you will save me." He said, passion sparkling in his eyes. It faltered slightly as he added another part of the promise in his head. 'And I will live for you and me both if you die..' He vowed.

"Good." She said smiling.

"Un." Deidara replied, nodding his head. Then his eyes widened, he just said un! That was a habit many people would tease him about. He covered his mouth.

Kurotsuki had an unreadable facial expression, and Deidara took this as a worst case scenario. She probably thought he was so stupid, or weird for his speech problem. "Did chu just say "un"?" Kurotsuki asked. Deidara looked at the ground and nodded. He squeaked slightly as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"aaaaawwwww! That is ssooooooo cute!" She squealed out.

"You don't think it's weird? Or stupid? Un." Deidara asked in disbelief, and difficulty since he was still trapped in Kurotsuki's iron grip hug.

Kurotsuki pulled away and gave her most serious face yet. "No way. It's really cute. Not a bad thing, it makes you different, and different's good! I'm different! But do you think I'm bad?" She said, as she spaztastically gestured to herself with her hands.

Deidara shook his head at Kurotsuki's question, then thought. "D-different's good? Un." He said, not bothering to cover up his un's anymore, to see if she really did not care if he said them or not. Kurotsuki nodded. Deidara thought for a second, then held his hands out, palms up. "Un. That's not the only way I'm different though. I'm different like this too, un." He said, as his palms opened up to show two grinning mouths.

"Ooooooooooohhh." Kurotsuki said, moving closer and inspecting on of the hands up close. The tongue came out and licked Kurotsuki's face. She pulled back and giggled. "That's neat, can you control them?" Kurotsuki asked smiling.

Deidara nodded his head. "Most of the time. But sometimes they'll act on their own. I also have one on my chest." He said, deciding not to show her that one.

"I see.." Kurotsuki had a pondering kind of look on her face. "Deidara, you're really cool. I'm glad I kicked my shyness in the face and decided to help comfort you when I saw you sobbing."

Deidara blushed slightly, and nodded his head. "I'm glad too, un." He then couldn't suppress a yawn.

Kurotsuki giggled, and laid down on the floor, pulling Deidara with her. She set him on herself, and curled up so she could protect him even in sleep, and keep him warm. Deidara was slightly surprised by this, but soon relaxed and snuggled into Kurotsuki's chest. Kurotsuki didn't mind, the kid was still young. "Deidara, you must be really tired. Get some rest." She said, yawning herself.

The blonde had already fallen asleep, and Kurotsuki smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. She then looked at the brick wall thinking, still running her hands through his hair absent mindedly. What exactly would they do with the prisoners? If they executed them, Kurotsuki would do all in her power to get Deidara away from there. Even if it meant her death. She would not let the blonde die so young, not when he had so many things to live for. Not when he'd been on this world so short a time and already had to face the darkside way before his time.

She prayed to jashin they would be auctioned off. At least then she could be assured that he would be alive. And that way she'd have a better chance at saving his life. Kurotsuki bit the inside of her mouth with her canine teeth till it bled. She needed to sacrifice to pray correctly, and she didn't want to shift and wake Deidara up. She prayed that the blonde would get a decent master so she could leave Deidara in good hands in till she broke him out of this hell hole.

Once the bleeding had stopped, and Kurotsuki had swallowed all the blood (can't let it drip or else Deidara may wake up and see it and freak out), she began to feel tired. Kurotsuki yawned again, and closed her eyes. She soon fell into a nightmare filled sleep, and she pulled Deidara closer to herself as she slept.

~~~~~~End of Prologue~~~~~~~

So~ How's it coming out so far?

Please comment/review and fav! Is greatly appreciated.

Deidara: Why do I seem so cowardly?

Sasori: What are you talking about Deidara, you're always like that.

Deidara: At least I don't complain about girl problem's like Sasuke in this fic. *sticks tongue out*

Sasori: *grabs Deidara by the collar of his shirt* Take. That. Back. Brat.

Deidara: *rolls eyes* You just HAD to add the brat, un!

Me: Ah hahahaha. Fighting like a married couple.. they're simply meant to be X'D

Both of them: *turn to Kurotsuki* You shut up or we'll kick your ass! (UN!)

Me: Meep.


End file.
